open_hexagonfandomcom-20200213-history
VeeDefault
VeeDefault pack This is the first out-of-box levelpack for the game showing the players the basic game mechanics. Is made by Vittorio Romeo (VEE) [DOWNLOAD LINK] __TOC__ Level list This levelpack contains 8 levels. All are accessible. 'Baby Steps' Baby Steps is the first Level in Open Hexagon. It is extremely slow, and performs the role of a tutorial to players, in a similar fashion to the Tutorial in Super Hexagon. It is the predecessor to More Baby Steps and Pointless. Music: Dr. Finkelfracken's Cure by Bossfight Catch Biggy! 'Pointless' Pointless is the first non-tutorial Level in Open Hexagon. It is the successor of Baby Steps (as well as More Baby Steps) and the predecessor to Flattering Shape. Being the first proper Level, Pointless is also the easiest. It is mainly intended for beginners, although the pulsing can throw inexperienced players off. It bears visual resemblance to Hexagonest, despite the two being very different in order and difficulty. Pointless is initially very easy (hence its name, as it can be considered pointless to play). The only problems that could make it hard to survive on are the pulsing and the abrupt shape changes, which may get the player stuck in an impossible situation on the Double Spiral on five sides. As with all Levels, Pointless gets faster with time, though this is more prominent here than with inherently fast Levels due to its nature. It also has the highest difficulty multiplier of any Level, at 3X; as of V2.0, it is mandatory to use this multiplier to enable the Swap function. Being the first proper Level, Pointless is also the easiest. It is mainly intended for beginners, although the pulsing can throw inexperienced players off. It bears visual resemblance to Hexagonest, despite the two being very different in order and difficulty. Pointless is initially very easy (hence its name, as it can be considered pointless to play). The only problems that could make it hard to survive on are the pulsing and the abrupt shape changes, which may get the player stuck in an impossible situation on the Double Spiral on five sides. As with all Levels, Pointless gets faster with time, though this is more prominent here than with inherently fast Levels due to its nature. It also has the highest difficulty multiplier of any Level, at 3X; as of V2.0, it is mandatory to use this multiplier to enable the Swap function. Music: Jack Russel by Bossfight on, hats off 'Flattering Shape' Flattering Shape (known internally as normal) is a semi-easy Level in Open Hexagon, the successor of Pointless and the predecessor to Second Dimension. It can be thought of as Open Hexagon's equivalent of Hexagoner. In V2.0, Swap is enabled above 2X difficulty. Flattering Shape's officially given difficulty is normal. For more experienced players, however, it's almost as easy as Pointless. The higher wall speed may make inexperienced players struggle, a bit, allowing only minor mistakes to be made without crashing. Music: Starship Showdown by Bossfight on, hats off 'Second Dimension' Second Dimension (known in the game's code as Hard) is a medium-difficulty Level in Open Hexagon. It can be thought of as Open Hexagon's equivalent of Hyper Hexagoner, though it is slower than the latter, and pulses less. Second Dimension's officially given difficulty is Hard. It can be thought of as being medium difficulty, however. It may seem daunting at first, but it is easy to get used to. However, the relatively high speed still allows for little to no lag (which can cause many players to become unable to survive long on this level without a decent frame rate) as well as very few mistakes. Music: The mase of mayonnaise by Bossfight on, hats off 'Apeirogon' Apeirogon (known internally as lunatic) is a difficult, very fast Level in Open Hexagon that is similar to its Super Hexagon equivalent, Hyper Hexagonest. Its music is Milky Ways by Bossfight and this Level in particular was the subject of numerous changes throughout the game's history. Its difficulty was significantly increased in V1.9 (caused by the newly added rhythmic pulsing and a revamped list of patterns), along with the colour scheme being overhauled entirely. Nevertheless, it has historically still been easier than Hyper Hexagonest, though the more recent updates have put it on par with Hyper Hexagonest. Music: Milky Ways by Bossfight on, hats off 'Euclidean Plane Crash' Euclidean Plane Crash is a difficult and very fast Level in Open Hexagon. It turns quite slowly. It is the successor of Apeirogon and was the final Level until the release of V1.4, which added 3.1415926535893238462 and Golden Ratio, both of which are listed after Euclidean Plane Crash in the menu. Currently, it is the only level to feature an octagon by default as well as formerly being the only Level (excluding tutorials) to not have a definite difficulty; it is mentioned as "Special" in V1.0, which is the only hint to an official term. The lack of distinction is partially because there is no pulse, a more obvious 3D effect and a lower rotation speed than the other Levels. However, the patterns are quite unpredictable and give little warning before they come, making prolonged survival difficult. Music: Steampunk Warlord by Bossfight on, hats off '3.14159... (Pi)' 3.1415926535897932384621, known as pi in the game files, is the seventh Level in the Vee's Default pack of Open Hexagon. Its music is Call Me Katla, Baby by Dunderpatrullen vs. Bossfight, at the 24, 73 and 140-second mark. Pi is one of the fastest-paced Levels in the game, with many obstacles swiftly coming at the shape (which is 24-sided, replicating a circle), which can change to anywhere from 20 to 28 sides each increment. Due to the nature of the Level, a unique pool of patterns is used, requiring the player to constantly be alert and swiftly responsive, especially on harder multipliers. This Level also spins much faster than any other, with extremely frequent (albeit shallow) pulsing. Swap is enabled at 1.25X difficulty. Music: Call me Katla, baby by Bossfight on, hats off 'Golden Ratio' Music: Captain Cool by Bossfight on, hats off Leaderboards Gallery BabySteps.png|Baby Steps Pointless.png|Pointless Flattering shape.png|Flattering Shape Second Dimension.png|Second Dimension Apeirogon.png|Apeirogon Euclidean Plane Crash.png|Euclidean Plane Crash Pi.png|3.14159... (Pi) Golden Ratio.png|Golden Ratio Category:Levelpacks